La regla que nunca incumplió
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Odiabas la rama principal. Y por encima de todo, detestabas a la inútil hija de Hiashi con cada célula de tu organismo. Sin embargo, las circunstancias te hicieron darte cuenta de lo verdaderamente amable que ella era. OS. NejiHina.


¡Konnichiwa! Vengo con otro one-short. Esta vez no hay lemon, pero es muy tierno :3 lo tenía escrito desde hace meses pero no había conseguido beta, gracias a Dios ya se los traigo aquí. Espero les cause ternura leerlo, va escrito con mucho cariño.

**Agradecimiento especial a RuiThesword, quien se tomó la amabilidad de betear el one-short, la adoro.**

* * *

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

**La regla que nunca incumplió**

**.**

Eres lo contrario a tu prima Hinata. Eres capaz de cortar cuellos sin que te tiemble el pulso y no has llorado desde el día en que colocaron el sello maldito en tu frente, hace ya varios años. Dicen que eres el prodigio de tu clan debido a tu amplia destreza en las artes marciales... también por tu inteligencia y tu sabiduría.

Pero además, eres frágil. Más de lo que todos imaginaban.

Nada interesante sucedió a lo largo de tu infancia hasta que un tal Naruto te derrotó frente a toda la aldea durante los exámenes chônin. ¿Recuerdas?, él pisoteó tu inexpugnable reputación porque se suponía que Naruto era la escoria más paupérrima de entre los perdedores. Se suponía que tú, siendo Neji, deberías haberlo derrotado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y se suponía que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía haber sucedido lo contrario. Además, ese día él te enseñó el precio a pagar por dejarte llevar por las apariencias, que no habías de ser arrogante y que la verdadera fuerza surgía cuando se tenía una verdadera razón por la que ganar. Te cambió la vida aceptar tu derrota.

Odiabas la rama principal. Y por encima de todo, detestabas a la inútil hija de Hiashi con cada célula de tu organismo; detestabas a la heredera de tal manera, que incluso mirarla era desagradable hasta el punto de darte nauseas. A veces, antes de ir a dormir, imaginabas formas interesantes de cómo hacerla gritar. Sentías una especie de aversión hacia las cosas inútiles, hacia la debilidad, y Hinata era la personificación de aquello que habías odiado siempre.

A pesar de tu rencor hacia la rama principal, te sentías orgulloso de pertenecer a tu clan. Eras honrado y honesto, y bajo ninguna circunstancia habrías quebrantado ninguna de las reglas primordiales de la agrupación. En primer lugar, proteger la rama principal; segundo, proteger los pergaminos sagrados; tercero, no relacionarse amorosamente con la rama principal; y por último, proteger el byakugan.

Cualquier Hyûga que quebrantara dichas normas habría de pagar con su vida. Y de haber llegado a infringir alguna de ellas hubieras estado gratamente dispuesto a morir.

Cierto día de aquel verano caluroso, mientras entrenabas, Hinata te hizo una curiosa pregunta. Tú frunciste el ceño y detuviste los violentos golpes que soltabas al maniquí de prácticas.

—¿Que si te odio? —inquiriste con cierto sarcasmo, sin mirarla.

Claro que la odiabas, no se necesitaba tener dos dedos de frente para notar el fervor con el que lo hacías, pero Hinata era una niña demasiado frágil, y era obvio que sería susceptible a romperse ante cualquier muestra de brutalidad, incluso si sólo se utilizaban palabras. No eras tan cruel como para decirle la verdad a la cara, pero expresabas tu profundo desprecio mediante gestos y acciones.

Limpiaste el sudor de tu frente y te marchaste del jardín sin importarte que se quedara sola.

Siempre eras así de maleducado con ella, la dejabas hablando consigo misma, la ignorabas... Y cuando tu padre te obligaba a entrenar con ella no contenías tu fuerza. A pesar de todo, Hinata siempre te trataba con amabilidad, te sanaba cuando regresabas herido de una misión y, en ocasiones, te alistaba un bento. Hinata era demasiado amable, ¿verdad?

Aquella noche cálida saliste a dar un paseo nocturno para que el viento te refrescara. Te dirigiste hacia el bosque y te acostaste en el césped. No debiste cerrar los ojos ya que estabas consciente del cansancio en tu cuerpo, sabías que te dormirías si te relajabas. Momentos después despertaste sólo para sentir en tu abdomen el exorbitante peso de una persona desconocida, quien parecía dispuesta a asfixiarte.

No pudiste defenderte debido a lo repentino del ataque, así que te desmayaste. Entonces fuiste atado de pies y manos.

Horas después despertaste en una especie de sótano, sentiste un frío desgarrador y un miedo inimaginable. Por primera vez te supiste tan indefenso como un pequeño bote a la deriva en medio de la tormenta, tanto que cualquier persona hubiera podido entrar y apuñalarte de manera que no hubieses podido defenderte. Te encontrabas en un lugar aislado y te sentías levemente drogado.

Lo primero que se te vino a la mente fue el suicidio. No por cobardía, sino por prevención. Debías proteger los secretos de tu clan y también tus ojos. Si intentaban extraer información de tu cerebro o llegaban a robar tu byakugan te convertirías en la deshonra de todo tu clan.

Antes de que pudieras hacer ningún movimiento, alguien abrió la puerta y te quitó las esposas, luego se marchó sin siquiera intercambiar palabras contigo. Intuiste que se trataba del secuestrador, y aunque no pudiste ver su rostro reconociste su vestuario.

Cuando recobraste las fuerzas inspeccionaste los alrededores, pero no obtuviste ningún tipo de información; todo era un perfecto misterio. Tu intelecto no logró no logró formular una razón coherente que explicara el motivo de tu secuestro, así que te rascaste las sienes y, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, caminaste de regreso a tu hogar: debías informar al patriarca del clan lo ocurrido.

El sol alumbraba ya la mañana, por lo que debías de haber permanecido cerca de doce horas sedado en aquel sótano. Sin embargo no estabas completamente seguro de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido.

Al llegar al bôke todos los miembros del clan saltaron sobre ti con una violencia exacerbada, como si fueses el maleante más peligroso de todos los tiempos.

Utilizaron todas las técnicas existentes para capturarte e inmovilizarte. Sucedió de forma tan repentina que ni siquiera notaste cómo nuevamente unas esposas rodearon tus muñecas. Sin contemplación te empujaron hacia el suelo y tu expresión reflejó un festival de inquietudes: asombro, disgusto, desconcierto, ingenuidad, confusión...

—¡¿Dónde estuviste estos dos días?! —preguntó uno de los miembros del clan.

Te jalaron del cabello para que levantaras la mirada, pero tu ceño estaba completamente fruncido y te sentías tan frustrado que las palabras se atoraron en tu boca.

Fuera lo que hubiese sucedido durante tu ausencia, sabías que eras inocente. Pero aquellas personas no iban a permitirte objetar.

—¡Confiesa tu delito! —escuchaste, pero ni siquiera sabías de qué te culpaban.

—¿Qué delito? —preguntaste mientras veías ansiosamente a tu alrededor—. No sé a lo que se refieren…

—¡No te hagas la víctima, miserable! Sabes que asesinaste a la hija de Hiashi-sama.

—¿Yo maté a la hija de Hiashi-sama? —preguntaste con desconcierto—. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Los nervios y la confusión te impidieron pensar con claridad, por lo que no pudiste refutar la afirmación de aquellas palabras.

—¡El maldito lo acaba de admitir! —exclamó otro de los presentes, y todos comenzaron a agredirte al tiempo que te gritaban improperios—. ¡Háganlo sufrir!

—Avisen a Hiashi-sama de que tenemos al asesino de su hija —sugirió alguien.

No pudiste defenderte, y ni siquiera lograste artícular una mísera palabra. Lo único que podías hacer era tratar de comprender la situación y pensar en una manera práctica para deshacerte de la falsa acusación.

Pensaste que todo acabaría rápido, que investigarían el caso a fondo, que comprobarían tu inocencia y que finalmente te rogarían perdón...

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Te lanzaron al calabozo como si fueses un asesino y te trataron como un animal, no escucharon ninguna de tus protestas y ni siquiera hicieron el esfuerzo de comprobar tu coartada. Para el clan tú eras el único sospechoso de haber asesinado a Hanabi Hyûga, la hija menor de tu líder.

Según la versión oficial, rompiste tres de las normas fundamentales para tu clan.

Robaste el pergamino sagrado que contenía los secretos del clan, mataste a Hanabi y robaste su byakugan de la manera más inhumana posible. Luego vendiste sus ojos y la valiosa información a una aldea enemiga. Hubo numerosos testigos que presenciaron el momento en el que apuñalabas reiteradas veces a Hanabi, que trataba de arrebatarte el pergamino para protegerlo. Al final te marchaste con una sonrisa, como si te hubiese entretenido torturar a la pequeña hasta que hubo exhalado el último soplo que le quedaba de vida.

Tú sabías que todo aquello era una basura, una completa y elaborada mentira. Eras inocente, y de ninguna manera habrías hecho todo aquello de lo que se te culpaba. Aún así nadie te había creído. Todos te dieron la espalda y te consideraron porquería; tus parientes, tus amigos, e incluso tu propio padre te abandonó sin siquiera comprobar tu inocencia. Te convertiste en la vergüenza de tu apellido, y todo el mundo sabía que tal escoria sólo podía tener un destino: la muerte.

Cuando te enteraste de que serías ejecutado sentiste el sabor de la impotencia con más intensidad que en toda tu vida. Aun así, no dijiste nada al respecto.

Tú sabías que incluso si salías ileso de aquel infierno nunca más podrías volver confiar en nadie, ya que nadie confiaría en ti. Sabías que a pesar de estar rodeado de toda aquella gente que solía llamarte «genio», en realidad estabas completamente solo. Para ti no existían esos tan aclamados «lazos» o «vínculos». A medida que las horas transcurrían en la celda te dabas cuenta de que toda tu vida perdía sentido.

Entonces, para tu desventura, Hinata apareció frente a tu celda como si fuera la respuesta que habías estado buscando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Lárgate.

Directo y conciso, como siempre. Ella te miró con nerviosismo y mostró una pequeña bolsa.

—Sólo quería traerte esto.

Dada la naturaleza de su susurro, supusiste que Hinata debía de estar allí en contra de las órdenes de su padre. Estaba prohibido llevar comida a los prisioneros, y sin embargo ahí estaba ella extendiéndote amablemente unas bolas de arroz.

—Debes tener hambre.

Vaya que si tenías hambre, te estabas muriendo y aquellas bolas se veían apetitosas de veras. Las rechazaste.

—No necesito tu lástima. Vete —espetaste con mirada desafiante.

La intimidaste un poco, pero la chica no retrocedió y te viste en la obligación de tirar al suelo las bolas de arroz.

—¡N-no te enojes conmigo, por favor! —exclamó.

Al hacerlo hizo una leve reverencia, e inmediatamente después se tapó la boca, como si se acordara de repente de que se suponía que no debía haber nadie allí. Si la descubrían, probablemente sería castigada. En ese momento te fue inevitable no formularle la pregunta que venía rondándote por la cabeza:

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio.

—Puedo parecer molesta —susurró de pronto, alzando la cabeza y mirándote a los ojos—, pero quiero saber si en verdad me odias.

—Sí, te odio. ¿Contenta?

Aún en la situación optaste por no abandonar tu tono sarcástico. No era tu objetivo ser tan cruel con ella, pero tal como estaban las cosas la delicadeza no formaba parte de tus prioridades.

—Ahora vete y no vuelvas nunca —volviste a decir.

—¿Por qué me odias? —preguntó repentinamente ella, ignorando tu demanda. La pregunta te incomodo mucho, pero decidiste permanecer callado y escuchar sus débiles pretensiones—. Dímelo para saber en qué estoy fallando, porque siempre intento ser buena y amable para remediar lo inútil que soy. Intento e intento y doy lo mejor de mí, pero si aún así tú me odias…

Un bufido burlón escapó de tus labios. Por un momento ella te miró con ojos de determinación.

—Por favor, dime qué es lo que odias de mí y quizás pueda entenderte y ser un poco más como tú...

—¿Ser como yo? —preguntaste alzando una ceja—. ¿Un asesino?

—¿A-asesino? —respondió ella con otra pregunta, viéndose levemente confundida—. P-pero tú no eres un asesino.

—¡Estoy en esta maldita pocilga ya que tu padre y la mitad de la aldea piensan que asesiné a tu hermana!

Entonces te vino a la cabeza que Hinata debía de ser bastante tonta como para estar en frente de ti, hablando de esa manera al que podría ser el asesino de su hermana; o estaba mal de la cabeza, o era extremadamente idiota. No obstante, Hinata dijo algo que consiguó helarte la sangre:

—Pero tú no la asesinaste, ¿verdad? Tú eres inocente.

Ella te dejó claro de manera concisa que no te consideraba culpable. Tú temblaste levemente, y una indescriptible emoción afloró dentro de ti al saber que alguien te llamaba «inocente» sin pedirte ningún argumento. No te importó que ese alguien se tratara de Hinata, y tan sólo te concentraste en ese pequeño foco de esperanza a lo lejos. Tenías miedo de morir siendo considerado una escoria y por esa razón te aliviaba saber que alguien confiaba en tus palabras. También tenías miedo de morir absolutamente solo, pero con aquella revelación tuviste la certeza de que alguien pensaba en ti de manera diferente. Aún estuviese mintiendo o lo hiciera por mera lástima, sentías como el peso sobre tus hombros disminuía paulatinamente.

Hinata se marchó momentos después, pero prometió que regresaría para ayudarte a escapar. Una parte de ti, la razonable, te gritó que aquella era una vil mentira. Era imposible que Hinata tuviese el valor necesario para llevar a cabo algo así, además de asumir toda la responsabilidad que eso acarrearía. Sin embargo tu otra parte, la optimista, guardó en tu corazón una pequeña partícula de esperanza.

Esperaste y esperaste, te acercaste a los barrotes y sacaste tu mano para alcanzar las zozobras del arroz que te había traído Hinata. Aquel arroz había sido el más delicioso que habías probado en tu vida, a pesar de las condiciones. Luego de probar el delicioso bocado te quedaste dormido sin apenas percatarte.

Cuando despertaste ya era el día de tu ejecución, y Hinata no regresó a tu celda.

Aunque ya te esperabas algo semejante, te fue imposible no sentir cierta desilusión. Por un momento juraste ver en sus ojos el brillo de la seguridad mientras decía que te ayudaría a escapar, y por un instante te convenció. Pero era mentira, como todas las cosas en este mundo.

Curiosamente, a pesar de haber roto su palabra tú no estabas enojado con Hinata. Es más, hasta podría decirse que, al contrario, gracias a ella sentías menos miedo a la muerte; incluso te sorprendió que te hubiese considerado inocente, siendo la hermana mayor de la persona a la cual supuestamente habías matado.

Aquel día te llevaron al lugar de ejecución, una plataforma donde un amplio grupo de espectadores esperaba pacientemente a que la función diera inicio. Tú eras la atracción principal, y todos estaban ansiosos por verte retorcerte en el suelo cual pescado sacado del agua. Todos querían escuchar tus gritos de agonía, y por supuesto todos querían verte suplicar por piedad. Tú sabías lo infinitamente doloroso que era la activación del sello en tu frente, una vez, en la época en la que creció tu odio hacia la rama principal, el anciano del clan te habló sobre ello, y desde ese entonces sentiste una especie de temor insondable hacia la marca maldita que cargabas en esa frente.

Reconociste a varias personas a tu alrededor, todas del clan Hyûga. Incluso tu padre estaba presente y te miraba con lástima, mientras que los demás emanaban odio y desprecio hacia ti. Tú cerraste los ojos y esperaste lo inminente. Era demasiado difícil ver cómo todos aquellos ojos te miraban con tanto rencor... Dolía. Dolía incluso más que mil agujas atravesando tu cuerpo, incluso más que la activación del sello en tus carnes.

Estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo la ejecución cuando algo inesperado sucedió: Hinata se colocó al frente de ti mientras su padre caminaba detrás de ella con las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Hinata hará justicia a la atrocidad que cometió este traidor —informó Hiashi.

Te sorprendió lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el patriarca de tu clan; y no sólo por obligar a su hija a dar muerte a su sobrino, sino también por el hecho de tratarse de Hinata. Hinata ni siquiera era capaz de matar a un insecto. Era probable que obligarla a matarte la traumara de por vida.

—No quiero… —se negó Hinata, agachando su cabeza.

—¡Lo harás!

—No quiero… —contradijo nuevamente a su padre, en frente de todos los presentes.

Un silencio incómodo pronto recayó sobre aquel lugar lúgubre.

—¡Acabarás con la vida del traidor ahora mismo! —ordenó Hiashi de manera contundente, dándole a su hija una mirada de advertencia que la hizo temblar—. Considéralo tu castigo —susurró.

Hinata y tú fueron los únicos que escucharon, y entonces por fin entendiste lo que había estado sucediendo. Imaginaste que alguien la vio hablándote en el calabozo y avisó a su padre. Al fin y al cabo, no cumplió su palabra, pues Hiashi debió de haberla descubierto antes de que pudiese ayudarte a escapar.

Ahora el deber de acabar con tu existencia recaía en sus manos.

—Está bien, otô-sama —se resignó la heredera, tratando de mantener una compostura firme.

Nuevamente bajaste la mirada y cerraste tus ojos, tu corazón latía con rapidez, tu respiración se había acelerado y las gotas de sudor frío rodaban por tu frente, humedeciendo tu rostro. Había un silencio tan sepulcral que podías escuchar con claridad la descontrolada respiración de Hinata, que gimoteaba y tiritaba mientras realizaba los sellos manuales correspondientes. Estabas consciente de que se acercaba tu final, y sin embargo, parecía que Hinata estuviera más asustada que tú.

De pronto sentiste unos cálidos brazos rodear tu cuello. Tu nariz se impregnó de un característico aroma a flores, y cuando abriste los ojos notaste que era Hinata la que acababa de abrazarte. Todos los presentes lanzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa: lo último que imaginaban era que Hinata se lanzaría a los brazos del «asesino» de su hermana aún cuando se suponía que debía matarlo. Ella temblaba y lloraba en tu hombro mientras tú permanecías inmóvil, con el ceño fruncido y totalmente desconcertado.

Hinata siempre fue muy amable, ¿verdad?

—Perdóname —te susurró al oído. Lo hizo con una voz lastimera que hubiera deprimido a cualquiera que la escuchase—, perdóname por no ayudarte a escapar, Neji.

Ese debió haber sido tu fin, pero Pakkun interrumpió la ejecución y comprobó cuán inocente eras, frente a todos los presentes.

Si hubiese llegado diez segundos más tarde, Hinata habría activado el sello maldito y tú estarías muerto. Pero esta vez la suerte decidió tenderte una mano, y Pakkun informó que un escuadrón ANBU había capturado al verdadero culpable. Sucedía que un grupo de maleantes proveniente de una pequeña isla cercana al país del agua había estado planeando una invasión al bôke para robar los pergaminos sagrados del clan Hyûga. Casualmente tú te encontrabas desarmado a las afueras de la aldea y los maleantes aprovecharon para atacarte tomando ventaja de tu posición indefensa. Uno de ellos tenía la habilidad de igualar perfectamente la apariencia de otras personas, y de esa manera copió tu aspecto y se infiltró en el bôke. La otra parte de la historia todos la conocían.

Cabe destacar que los perros ninjas fueron los únicos que pudieron determinar tu inocencia gracias a su sensible olfato. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el aroma en el cadáver de Hanabi pertenecía a un desconocido, Pakkun tomó la iniciativa de investigar. Así capturaron a los maleantes y recuperaron los documentos sagrados, aunque los ojos de Hanabi ya habían sido vendidos en el mercado negro. De esa manera se comprobó tu inocencia.

* * *

Transcurrieron unos cuantos días antes de que despertaras por completo. Te encontrabas internado en el hospital debido a una infección cutánea que contrajiste durante tu periodo de prisionero en aquel sucio y frío calabozo, y además te estabas recuperando de una resistente anemia. Todas las emociones vividas de manera repentina esos últimos días habían repercutido de manera negativa en tu organismo, pero ya estabas mejor. Eras un chico muy fuerte, y después de haber escapado de tan tortuosa muerte no ibas a permitir que unos simples achaques acabaran contigo.

Te levantaste de la cama y caminaste hacia la ventana. Fue inevitable no esbozar una diminuta sonrisa al sentir el viento en tu rostro. Nunca olvidarías que a partir de ese momento empezaste a a apreciar los pequeños detalles de la vida: el cielo, el viento, el sol... esos detalles que diariamente pasabas por alto, pero que en algún momento durante tu estancia en el calabozo te hicieron falta tanto o más que la comida o el agua. Cerraste los ojos y permaneciste inmóvil por unos minutos, sumergido en tus pensamientos.

Aun no salías de tu asombro. Siendo consciente de la crueldad que el clan era capaz de desatar a raíz de un mal entendido, no sabías con exactitud lo que debías hacer después de salir de allí: ¿debías actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido?, ¿debías dejar todo en el pasado y perdonar a los que dudaron de ti?, ¿o debías guardar rencor hacia todos...?

Sabías que no servía de nada pensar en ello, puesto que la cuestión sobre la actitud a tomar era algo que sólo comprenderías cuando estuvieses de vuelta en el Bouke. Cuando tus ojos se toparan con todos aquellos que te miraron con rencor.

Tu aptitud debía ser espontánea. Fingir estar bien no era lo correcto, pero tampoco lo era vivir detestando a todo el que decidiera acercársete. Después de todo, el misterioso destino te había brindado una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

Pero sentías temor, porque tenías miedo de convertirte en una persona vengativa y carcomida por el odio...

De repente la puerta se abrió a tus espaldas. Abriste los ojos y te diste la vuelta.

—¿Qué haces de pie, Neji? Ya te dije que necesitabas descansar —te reprochó Sakura.

Enrojeciste.

Era la quinta vez que te decía lo mismo. No era propio de ti desobedecer órdenes, y sin embargo seguías levantándote de la bendita cama.

—Lo siento, sólo buscaba un poco de aire fresco.

—Llama a alguien para que abra la ventana por ti. No puedes hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo si deseas recuperarte pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

En cualquier otra situación hubieses contestado algo creativo. Eras demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar los consejos de alguien. Pero Sakura tenía razón, así que no te quedó otra que asentir y tratar de no morir del aburrimiento.

Suspiraste resignado al pensar en cómo sería el resto del día. Por eso es que te sorprendiste tanto al escuchar que tenías una visita.

—¿Y quién es?

Cuando Sakura le dio paso a una tímida chica con adorable cabello corto y un vestido pastel hasta las rodillas, pensaste que se trataba de una chica realmente linda y tuviste el descaro de no reconocerla al principio. Segundos después te percataste con asombro de que se trataba de Hinata, que te saludaba sonriendo y con un leve rubor.

Nunca antes habías puesto énfasis en su sonrisa, pero en ese momento notaste lo sincera y agradable que podía llegar a ser.

Cuando Sakura se marchó ella se acercó a ti, delicada y amable como de costumbre.

Su presencia te incomodaba. Era extraño que hasta hace unos pocos días la consideraras el miembro más inútil del clan, cuando ahora la veías como la chica más valiente de toda la aldea.

Te sentías un hipócrita por el cambio de aptitud, pero Hinata era demasiado amable como para reprocharte lo mal que la habías tratado en el pasado.

Y así como Hinata olvidó todo lo que le hiciste sufrir durante las preliminares de los exámenes chônin y las fuertes palabras de desprecio hacia ella, de esa misma manera, se esfumó todo tu sentimiento de rencor hacia su persona.

Viéndola desde una perspectiva diferente, incluso te parecía linda. Viéndola detenidamente te sentiste en la obligación de proteger esa fragilidad que podía quebrantarse en cualquier momento. Desde lo más profundo de tu ser, te arrepentiste de haber pagado tu desdicha con Hinata en el pasado y te propusiste remediar todo el mal que le habías habías causado. Sin embargo todavía no te sentías capacitado para pedirle perdón.

Por encima de todo, eras una persona muy orgullosa.

—Mira, te traje unas bolas de arroz. Pero no vayas a tirarlas al suelo, ¿sí? —bromeó Hinata, sonriendo con ternura.

Tú sonreíste de la misma manera y aceptaste el bocado.

—Neji-niisan… —alzaste la mirada al escuchar tu nombre— _Etto_, ¿p-puedo llamarte «niisan»?

—Como quiera.

La indiferencia era algo arraigado a tu sangre, por lo que Hinata no se sorprendió al escuchar una respuesta tan escueta. Probablemente ni siquiera te desagradara.

—Neji-niisan, ¿crees que podrás perdonar a los que te juzgaron? —preguntó, preocupada—. Todos se sienten apenados por ti, pero de verdad lo lamentan mucho.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia.

—Claro que es importante… —intervino con severidad— No deberías forzarte a sentir lo que de verdad no sientes.

—Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, Hinata, pero estoy bien —sonreíste.

Era extraño que alguien se preocupara tanto por tus sentimientos, pero lejos de molestarte, te gratificó.

—Más bien dime una cosa… —dijiste— ¿Cómo sabías que yo no era culpable del asesinato de Hanabi?

—No lo sabía —confesó tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros—; no necesitaba una razón para estar segura de que no eras el culpable. Neji-niisan, a pesar de mostrarte tan frívolo y distante, sé que en realidad eres una persona muy amable. Pero pocos se dan cuenta de eso —sonrió—. Y tú no eras capaz de hacer algo como lo de que se te acusaba...

Tu corazón dio un vuelco en el interior de tu pecho al escuchar las sutiles palabras de Hinata. Suaves y ligeras como el viento. Ese mismo viento que acariciaba tus cabellos con la misma suavidad que podrían hacerlo sus manos, el que transportaba esas palabras directamente hacia tu corazón. El que todos creyeron hierro frío...

Sentiste una sensación extraña, ¿verdad?

Hinata creía firmemente en ti, sin ningún motivo ni condición, te consideraba una persona amable a pesar de haberle causado tanto daño.

Ella hizo lo que ni tu propio padre quiso hacer, confió en ti.

—Hinata-sama… —susurraste— Lo lamento.

Aun tenías tu orgullo, pero tomaste su mano y la abrazaste de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo cuando estuvo a punto de ejecutarte

—Lamento haberte ignorado durante tanto tiempo, yo también sé lo que se siente al estar indefenso, solo. Que nadie escuche lo que tienes que decir…

Hinata permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, claramente no se esperaba tal reacción en ti.

De repente, se alejó totalmente apenada y con las mejillas de un rojo intenso.

Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? tu corazón latía con fuerza. Dirigiste la mirada hacia el vestido pastel, y pensaste con ironía que esa era la única regla que te faltaba por quebrantar: si supuestamente habías roto tres de las reglas fundamentales, tan sólo te quedaría la de no relacionarse amorosamente con la rama principal.

—¡N-no t-tienes que d-disculparte! S-sólo déjame estar a tu lado...

No prometiste convertirte en su mejor amigo, pero te esforzarías en ser el mejor hermano mayor, ese que protege a su hermana pequeña y procura jamás dejarla sola. Sabías muy bien que un hermano era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, y es por eso que te había pedido quedarse a tu lado, aunque el momento y las formas se prestaran a dobles sentidos.

Fue entonces que pensaste en lo extraño del destino; y te reconfortó darte cuenta de que, de no haber sido por toda aquella tragedia, seguirías odiando a aquella chica tan dulce...

...Aunque entonces no estarías pensando en lo bonito de su sonrisa.

Fin.


End file.
